Past to Present
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: have you ever wondered about Gabriel Van Helsing's childhood? his mother? his father? how he and Dracula met and came to love each other? to how he began to serve the Holy order? find out . slash! VDxVH no likie, no readie very simple crap.
1. Chapter 1

R.D.D.G: hello ppls this is my attempt towards Gabriel's past. I own nothing in this except Joseph Van Helsing, the midwives and Serenity Van Helsing, please enjoy.

xXx

"That's it…Push Mi'lady, Push!" a midwife said gently towards the young woman in labor. The baby's head had already crowned and was ready to be pushed into life.

The young woman looked to be around nineteen to twenty, she had thick dark-brown hair, and a gentle set of olive green eyes; her pale brow dripping with sweat due to the pain and efforts of labor as she pushed her baby out. Two other midwives were on either side, holding her hand and whispering sweet words into her ear; showing their support. "AGHHHHHHHHH!"

"You are doing so well, Mi'lady," a midwife on her left said as she petted her head, trying to soothe the younger, though knowing nothing can stop the pain of giving birth.

"Breathe," the Midwife on her right reminded her, "that's it, that's it…"

"you are doing well, the baby's almost out, one more push, and give this one everything you've got," the head Midwife said putting her hands in place, ready to receive the baby.

The woman pushed and while she did so cried out in agony. Finally the sound of a newborn's wail sounded in the room, and the young woman slumped back onto the bed. Never noticing as the Head Midwife took a knife and cut the umbilical cord that connected the infant to its mother.

"Congratulations, Mi'lady, the Gods have blessed you with a healthy son," the midwife on her right said cheerfully. The young woman gave a weak smile, as the midwife on her left stood to go clean off the child.

"Thank the Gods that the labor is over with…" the young woman said, "I didn't know how much longer I would last."

The Head midwife smiled to the woman gently as she cleaned off her now bloody hands before walking over to the woman. "You are strong woman, young sister, you would have been fine."

"Many thanks sister Agatha," the young woman said, as the midwife returned with the baby boy who was wrapped in a forest green blanket, and handed the baby to his mother who held him close. The boy stopped wailing immediately after he felt his mother wrap her arms around him.

"What shall you name him, Serenity?" The midwife on Serenity's right asked gazing at the baby happily. It took nearly a day, but it was worth it to see young life enter the world.

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped when she heard someone say, "His name shall be Gabriel."

The four turned to see Joseph Van Helsing standing near the doorway. His face stern as he walked over in his armor.

"Should it not be the mother's choice, Mi'lord?" Agatha inquired of the knight, "since it was she, who carried the young lad, and it was she who felt the pain needed to bring him into the world."

"No," Joseph said, "He will have a Christian name. His name shall be Gabriel Van Helsing." He turned his gaze to his wife daring her to say otherwise.

Serenity nodded towards her husband, before looking down at her son. "Welcome, Gabriel." She turned her gaze back to her husband. "Do you wish to hold your son, my husband?" she asked.

"Not at the present," Joseph answered no joy entered his expression or voice. You would think that the birth of his own son would have made his face show at least something…but no.

"Well he needs to be fed," Agatha said towards Serenity, "are you well enough to do so, sister?"

Serenity nodded, "I am," she replied then brought the babe up to her breast and allowed the child to feed for the first time.

Joseph turned tail and left, seeing no other reason to be here, at the moment, he had stuff for the Holy Order he still had to do.

* =GVH - * =GVH

Months turned to years as Gabriel grew up with his kind and loving mother, and his strict and demanding father. He was now four years old and rather hyper, but eager to help his mother whenever she needed him. He was a momma's boy what can you say. And it didn't help that he looked a lot like her. He had her same hair and eye color, same skin tone, maybe his father's nose and eyebrows, but more so his mother.

Gabriel was now five years old and was currently helping his mother in the kitchen. Though his father was a well trained Knight of the Holy Order, Gabriel's mother loved to cook on her own; it was also in the Kitchen that she would make her herbal remedies that she would use to help people get better when they were ill. Serenity was a young pagan healer, and she treated all of her patients with the utmost of respect, and cared for them.

"Fedan, can you please get me the Witch Hazel from the lower cabinet?" Serenity asked looking towards her young son. She had come with the nickname Fedan when the boy was about two years old, she knew he liked to use both of his names, but he only liked his mother calling him Fedan.

" 'kay momma," young Gabriel said as he bounded over to the cabinet that his mother had mentioned. He had helped his mother enough to know which herbs were which, so he found it with no problem and rushed back to his mother, carrying the jar containing said herb. "Here we go, momma," he said beaming to the woman.

"thank you, young one," Serenity said as she took the jar from her son and after placing on the table, picked up her son, placed him on her hip, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Momma's sweet, little helper," she said lovingly.

Gabriel beamed happily, "Yeah!" he hugged his mother around her neck as he nuzzled his face to her collar bone. When he raised his head he looked towards herbs in the mortar before looking back to his mother. "Is this for Mrs. Sanfield's face bump problem?" He asked. The noble-lady had a habit of coming and asking for his mother's help for her face bump problem. (acne)

"Yes," Serenity answered, happy that her son recognized the remedy she was now currently making, "and she'll be by within a few hours to pick it up."

She set the toddler down and began to work on crushing the herbs into the mortar. The two worked, well Serenity worked, and Gabriel watched; occasionally getting herbs, other stuff for his mother when she asked him.

"What the hell is Gabriel doing in the kitchen?" the two turned around to see Joseph standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was helping momma…" Gabriel answered shyly.

"Instead of doing your studies?" Joseph inquired, "Everyone expects you to live up to your name and heritage and to be a great knight in the Holy Order…how can you expect to live up to that, when you are with your mother and learning unmanly things? Herb-work? Cooking? Planting? Quite unbecoming of a future Holy Knight."

"But I like helping momma," Gabriel said sadly. Serenity picked up her son and held him close.

"And you are such a good little helper," she assured him.

"Gabriel," the toddler looked towards his father, "go to your lessons."

"But Paul is boring…"

"Gabriel." Gabriel flinched at his father's tone, before he motioned he wanted down, a motion his mother complied to easily. Once on the ground, Gabriel walked out of the kitchen leaving the two adults to talk.

* =GVH - * =GVH

"Look who decided to arrive," Paul said towards the child with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Paul…" Gabriel said, "I was helping momma in the kitchen…"

"Your lessons should be first and foremost," Paul said, "for it will be _these_ lessons that will help you in life, particularly when you are Knight within the Order; not these "lessons" taught by a _woman_."

Gabriel glared at Paul. "My momma is a very smart woman…" he snapped, "and what if I need to heal myself in battle? What if I have to cook for myself?" Paul stared at the boy shocked, for a five year-old he seemed to be pretty smart; but still something disturbed him…

"Do you hear your words, Gabriel?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Now can we get this over with?" Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was obviously not too thrilled with this.

"Fine then, now when facing an enemy in battle…" then the older man began to speak about that days lesson. Gabriel sitting there, looking bored about it the entire time. He was paying attention cause he knew that his father would force him into the Knights of the Holy Order when he was older, and he knew that these skills could mean his survival on the field. Odd way of thinking for a five-year old boy…but with the way his father is…it's actually not that much of a shocker.

Lessons ended near dusk and Gabriel left the library happily, noticing his father going in to talk to Paul. Great the day report once more, he began to wonder if his mother needed help with anything, cause he sure as heck didn't want be around his father. With that goal in mind, Gabriel ran towards his mother's chamber, but before he could get very far."

"Gabriel." Darn it! Gabriel stopped and turned to face his father, who stared down at him with a stern look.

"Father…" Gabriel replied, never gazing up to meet his father's eyes, he knew those hazel eyes would be filled with anger…they always were. Which was one reason that Gabriel never liked being around his father…he always got negative vibes from him.

"You are coming with me to Valerious estates," the older man said.

"When?" the younger Van Helsing inquired.

"Tomorrow night," Joseph answered his son.

"Can momma come along?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"No." The toddler felt his shoulder sag. "Valerious has a son for you to meet. He may be a bit older than you, but he too shall be a Knight, it is about to time for you to make acquaintances within the Order."

"Father…I'm only five…" Gabriel protested.

"You will be joining when you are thirteen."

"That's still years from now fath…" SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk back to me," Joseph growled as Gabriel turned to look at his father with wide eyes, "you will be going tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father," Gabriel whimpered.

"Good. Now get out of here." Gabriel didn't need to be told twice he turned and ran from his father. Wanting to get away from the man as soon as possible. In minutes he was in front of his mother's door. Gabriel knocked on his mother's door, hoping that the woman was in. he really needed his mother right now…

Serenity opened the door wearing her cloak, and was carrying a basket and bag; she noticed her son standing before her, extremely upset about something. "Fedan, what's wrong?" the woman asked as she pulled her son into her arms. She couldn't bear seeing her boy upset like this.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his mother and began to calm as she held him. "Why does father expect so much out of me?" He whimpered, "I'm a little kid and he expects so much right now…"

"shhhh, shhhh, Fedan," Serenity said trying to settle her son down. She knew what he was talking about. Ever since his birth, Joseph expected so much out of him due to the fact that Joseph himself was a high-ranking Knight of the Holy Order. It was unfair to the young boy in her arms. He should be playing and having a fun time in his youth like all of the other boys his age…but no. Joseph had him learning how to fight with a sword, bows and arrows, battle plans, physical fitness, hand-to-hand, Holy Scriptures, about the enemies of the Order…it was too much for the young one to take. Serenity got an idea and pulled away from her son, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "Fedan, how would you like to go out with me for a full moon blessing?" she asked the boy, he could use the blessing, maybe the Gods and Goddesses will help the boy with this.

Gabriel's face lit up at his mother's offer, and nodded happily, he loved going out on walks with his mother. It was fun, and he always felt better afterwards. Serenity smiled and took Gabriel's small hand into hers and they walked out of the castle looking house and into the night. This was the first time that Gabriel had been out at night with his mother; normally they had only done day trips.

Gabriel gazed around happily at the landscape as they walked through the garden of their home. "Where are we walking to today, momma?"

"A little clearing in the estate's woods that I know," Serenity replied with a smile on her face.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Fedan?"

"When will you teach me how to make herbal healing stuff like you?"

"I can teach you soon if you like," Serenity said, "I can also teach you how to cook, to bind wounds, the uses of different herbs, roots, flowers, leaves… things that my mother and grandmother taught me when I was your age."

"Yes please," Gabriel said happily, hugging his mother tightly. Wanting nothing more than to learn his mother's ways and stay away from his father's.

Serenity Van Helsing smiled towards her son and motioned him forward again, they wanted to get to the clearing and do the blessing before midnight. Then the full moon will be at full strength, she was going to ask for the Lady and Lord to look over and guide her son, and protect him from her husband's pride.

xXx

R.D.D.G: I hope you guys liked this, I thought it would be an interesting take to Van Helsing's past. No one knows so hey, I thought it might work. I made his mother Pagan cause I thought it would match Van Helsing a little and besides I'm pagan so this all works out ^_^. I hope you like, please read and review.


	2. Authoress Note

sorry guys my laptop's down for the count and i don't have copies of my newer chapters i'll try to update as soon as i can...so far i'd have to use the school library computers or the public library computers or my parents computer. i'm not giving up on any of my stories cause i enjoy writing them =D. i'll try to get the chapters up as soon as i can thanks for your reviews and being patient with me


End file.
